


DeepHwi Week Day 5: Alohomora

by applebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, DeepHwi Week Day 5, Deephwi, M/M, Magic AU, jinhwi, ooooof sorry for the spelling mistakes jdshfdks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebae/pseuds/applebae
Summary: Daehwi gets Jinyoung as his Charms Tutor.





	DeepHwi Week Day 5: Alohomora

Deephwi Week Day 5: Alohomora

Jinyoung found himself waiting for one of the students from the Hufflepuff house to come in and start eating. Jinyoung’s eyes wander in hope of finding the boy when his eyes land on a petite boy, hurriedly making his way towards his house’s table. He must be starving. And indeed the younger boy was. He immediately sat down at an empty seat at the far end of the table and started eating heartily as if he hadn’t eaten for days. This brings a smile to Jinyoung’s face which is hidden under that neutral deep dark face everyone has come to know as Bae Jinyoung.

The boy had been staring at the younger for quite a while now and hadn’t realized that he hadn’t eaten yet because he was so smitten with the view apparently called Lee Daehwi. Daehwi suddenly felt weird, as if being stared at for too long and finally made eye contact with Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung averted his eyes and stuffed his mouth with the mashed potato he barely had touched earlier and immediately cringed having forgotten that he specifically left the mashed potato untouched because he disliked it. When he looked at Daehwi again, he could see that he was facing the direction of his friends again laughing. There he was again, Jinyoung thought, being like the Sun, blazing and spreading the warmth all around. I swear, sooner or later he could replace the Sun and it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Jinyoung had been one of the last few people who left the Grand Hall for their common room. He was a Ravenclaw so his common room was still up on the fifth floor. He sighed, thinking that it would be another twenty-four hours until he saw his Sun again. The wait was worth it anyways. Just as he had gone out of the hall, Daehwi came running back and as he passed by, their hands brushed against and each other and everything was going slow motion for Jinyoung. The static electricity going full blast and went straight for Jinyoung’s heart. The older put a hand on his chest and looked at it. He sighed and then ran for his dorm which was in the Ravenclaw tower. 

-

Daehwi was currently in Charms, his dreaded subject of the day but thankfully the last one. Daehwi told himself that he could pass this class if he made a little more effort and read more but he himself knew that no matter how much he reads or listens, he still wouldn’t be able to nail Charms since he procrastinated a lot. The class ended and Daehwi was in a hurry to get out of the room. “Mr. Lee?” Professor Flitwick called. “Yes, professor?” Daehwi shuffled his way to Professor Flitwick’s desk. “You’re failing Charms.” Professor Flitwick said flatly. “Yeah, but I know I can do it if I try!” Daehwi was tapping his foot impatiently since he had a practice game in Quidditch and he can’t afford to be late again or he would be kicked out. “You’ve said that a few times now since the start of the year,” Professor Flitwick sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Tell you what, I could introduce you to one of my students from Ravenclaw? He’s only a year older. “ Daehwi contemplated on this. He didn’t want to be a bother, but he didn’t want to fail Charms as well. “No, that might just waste his time. Besides,” Daehwi started picking up his things. “I really am planning to study hard for Charms, but thanks Professor. I’ll get going now.”.

 

 

-  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were having a practice game of Quidditch. Jinyoung was the Keeper of Ravenclaw while Daehwi was the Chaser. Jinyoung was busy protecting the three goalposts of his team when he noticed Daehwi flying towards him on his broom, murmuring spells. “Accio Quaffle! Accio, Accio, Accio!” Daehwi shouted in a low voice, but the Quaffle was still in the hands of Ravenclaw. Jinyoung flew over silently behind Daehwi and saw the younger waving his wand slightly behind his back, “Accio Quaffle! Accio! Accio Waffle! Wait no!” Daehwi grunted in frustration. “You do know that’s illegal, right?” Jinyoung whisper-shouted. Daehwi snapped his head towards Jinyoung with wide eyes and before he knew it, he was already on the ground after being hit by the Bludger. The game ended right away since Daniel, Daehwi’s senior in Hufflepuff caught the Golden Snitch. Jinyoung came down from his broom and helped Daehwi up, despite him being from the opposing team. “You were trying to charm the Quaffle to come you, aren’t you?” Daehwi avoided Jinyoung’s gaze and bit his lip, obviously nervous. Daehwi knew now for sure that he sucked in Charms.

“You’re in dire need of a tutor.” Jinyoung said with a smug smile. Daehwi blushed red in embarrassment and then stared at Jinyoung. “A-are you saying you want to tutor me?” Daehwi asked with his head tilted to the side. “Not saying it should be me, but I could if you want me to?” Jinyoung said quietly. Daehwi sighed. He was faced with this question twice now and his choice didn’t change and if he had tutoring sessions, he won’t be able to go back to his family for Christmas break. It’s still for a good cause? I’ll just reason out with them. “I’d like that, I guess.” Daehwi hesitated. He really didn’t want to be a bother but what can he do? He sucked and he badly wanted to pass Charms. “Great! when do you want to start?” Jinyoung asks eagerly while picking up his broom that he left earlier. “Does after class sound good?” “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you in the Great Hall?” “Sure.” Daehwi See you tomorrow, Daehwi.” Jinyoung gives a small nod and jogs back to his team with his broom in hand. Daehwi picked up his broom as well and started walking towards his team celebrating their win.

-

 

Daehwi was patiently (not) waiting there in the Great Hall for Jinyoung while reading his Charms book. Giving up, he put down his book and got startled by Jinyoung sitting there in front of him, also reading his book. “Oh my god! You didn’t say you were here!” Daehwi exclaimed with a hand on his chest. “Let’s get to work.” Jinyoung starts flipping through the pages of his books and pushes up the glasses on his nose. He didn’t have glasses yesterday though? Wow, am I stupid. Of course he didn’t have glasses! He was playing Quidditch! Daehwi mentally facepalmed at his own thoughts when he was interrupted. “Which spells do you have trouble with?” Jinyoung says, his eyes not leaving his book. “Um, all of them?” Daehwi said in a questioning manner. Jinyoung hummed while nodding, eyes still not leaving the book. 

Finally, Jinyoung closed the book and got his wand from the pocket of his robes. “Let’s start with Accio then, since you had trouble casting the spell yesterday.” Daehwi nodded while tilting his head and biting his lip. “So, you point your wand at the object you want to summon and say, “Accio,” then the name of your desired object. For example,” Jinyoung folded up the sleeves of his robe and cleared his throat, ready to cast the spell. “Accio, Charms book.” He recited and Daehwi’s Charms book immediately zoomed right beside Jinyoung. Daehwi was surprised he got it immediately. His classmates took at least a few more tries before they got the spell right. Jinyoung took a hold of the book and waved it at Daehwi. “Why don’t you give it a try?” Daehwi held his wand with force and pointed it too aggressively at his book. “Accio, Charms book!” Daehwi yelled. Jinyoung heard a loud thud and Daehwi groaning in pain. It was the book coming in contact with Daehwi’s face. 

Daehwi dropped his wand and crossed his arms. “I’m really starting to think that my own wand hates me.” Daehwi says in frustration. ”I give up. Sorry to have wasted your time, I’ll go now.” Daehwi stands up to leave but Jinyoung got a hold of his wrist from across the table. “You can’t give up. Not now. You’ve only just begun and that’s fine! Everybody makes mistakes. Please don’t go.” Jinyoung pleads. Daehwi was reluctant to leave so he sat back down slowly. Jinyoung removed his hand and sighed. “You exaggerated your hand movements too much and you shouted out the spell. You were supposed to say it normally. Why don’t you try again?” He picks up Daehwi’s wand and closes Daehwi’s palm around it. Daehwi holds his wand correctly and hesitates. “Go on. You can do it.” Jinyoung beams at him with a small encouraging smile. Daehwi points his wand slowly at his book again. “Accio, Charms book.” The air was dead and the book didn’t move until a few seconds later, the book floated slowly right beside Daehwi. He gaped at the book levitating right beside him and reached for it slowly. Once he took a hold of it, he squealed. “Did you see it Jinyoung? Did you see what I did?” Daehwi exclaimed while jumping up and down. “Yup! A few more practices and you’ll do just fine.” 

The session ended with a few more spells being taught such as Alohomora, Lumos, and Reparo. Jinyoung waved goodbye and was about to turn around but everything started to move in slow motion again. Jinyoung blinked slowly as Daehwi held his hand, just to shake it up and down excitedly. “Thank you so much, Jinyoung! I’ll see you again tomorrow.” Daehwi skipped down the hallway and Jinyoung was still standing there looking at his hand. “Y-yeah. See you tomorrow.” Jinyoung started making his way to the dorm but with a huge smile on his face.

\- 

Daehwi arrived running with Jinyoung already there, writing on a scroll. “H-hey!” Daehwi greeted breathlessly. Jinyoung looked up to him and gave him a small smile then picked up his things.” Daehwi scrunched his eyebrows at him, visibly confused on why Jinyoung was preparing to leave. “Uh, is something wrong?” Daehwi asked. “Oh! Do you want to go somewhere else? This place is packed and,” he hesitated “I’m kind of uncomfortable with packed places.” Jinyoung laughs cheekily with Daehwi sighing in relief. “I almost thought you were gonna walk out on me. But sure!” The both of them made their way out of the Hall and proceeded to the library. They put down their stuff and took their seats facing each other. This went on for a few minutes until Jinyoung stood up and went to one of bookshelves containing Charms books. Jinyoung pulled a bunch of books out of the same shelf and he was met with Daehwi’s face resting on the shelf from the other side. “So, what are we gonna learn today?” Daehwi asked teasingly. Jinyoung clacked his tongue in annoyance. “Don’t do that.” He walked back to their table and placed the stack of books. Daehwi sat back down at their table with a simper. Jinyoung was once again flipping through the pages of a book when he tore one of the pages accidentally. His mouth was wide open and the other half of the page. Jinyoung didn’t move because he didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Daehwi remembered what he was taught. Daehwi took the half of the page and the book and pointed his wand at it. “Reparo.” Daehwi murmured. The pages instantly repaired itself and it looked like nothing happened. Jinyoung nodded in satisfaction, clapping both of his hands. “Doing good, Daehwi!” Jinyoung was smiling from ear to ear with his eyes barely visible. 

The session ended before they knew it with Daehwi learning a bunch of new Charms and spells. They were about to walk out of the library when the lights turned out, Daehwi immediately clung to Jinyoung. “Lumos.” Jinyoung whispered. The tip of his wand lit uo and saw Daehwi’s terrified face. He shushed Daehwi and hurriedly went out of the library. He comforted Daehwi with a big hug and walked him to his common room.

-  
They were back in the Great Hall learning a few more spells but Daehwi was playing with his quill, not paying any attention to Jinyoung. “Hey, Jinyoung.” Daehwi says out of nowhere, cutting Jinyoung off. Jinyoung closed the book he was reading to Daehwi and clasped his hands together. “What is it, Hwi?” Jinyoung sighed. “Did you have any girlfriends back then?” Daehwi asked eagerly. “No.” Jinyoung answered in a sing-song manner, not making any eye contact. “So you’re interested in guys?” Daehwi leaned forward and Jinyoung just stayed silent. “So, your heart is still locked?” Daehwi tilted his head to the side. “You could say that.” Jinyoung said, finally making eye contact with Daehwi. “Well,” Daehwi leaned back and took his quill

“Can I be the one to cast Alohomora to your heart?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wow i suck at summaries hsdfkjd anyways!! like always leave criticisms here: curiouscat.me/baessthetics LMAO OR YOU COULD LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS AS ANON?? if you wanna be mutuals my twitter acc is also baessthetics lmao okay thanks i hope you liked it :))


End file.
